The Demon Becomes An Angel
by Vashsp
Summary: My version of the Trigun sequal.Knives is a good guy, wolfwood is back,however his left arm is unuseable,and meryl...will express her love for Vash.


[the Chars in this fic were NOTmade by me. Yashrio Nightow is the creatator of these Chars.] The Demon Becomes The Angel:  
  
Part One-Eden is close  
  
Vash knew that he had won the fight, but also he knew that Knives would recover from his wounds. As he bandaged his wounded brother up, he felt glad that they could make the Eden that Rem wanted. Then, he drops his gun on the ground, throws his coat off and picks knives up and puts him on his right shoulder and starts his long walk back to the town. As he walked he knew that there would be time before they could do anything to make the place called Eden on this planet, for,he had to take Knives down to the sheriff, but he didn't want his brother in jail. So, what he would do is, since that he would get the reward for turning in Knives, he would use the money to rebuild July. Then he would use the other half to bail Knives out. "just a bit longer Knives"Vash says to the unconscious Knives.  
  
Back in the small village, Meryl sits on the front porch, silently waiting for Vash To return. But, she knows why he left, he went to fight his brother, Knives. Milly walks out on the porch with some sandwiches for lunch."you want to see him again, Don't you?"Milly Asks."yes, I do, but what will his brother Knives be like? From the way Vash says, He likes to kill. And he doesn't like humans either."Meryl says with a tear in her eye.  
  
Just then, someone walks on the porch. This man was dressed in black, with a hooded cloak on. and he sat down next to Milly."Well, im sorry for my absence"then he leans over and his black cloak falls off to the ground, revealing who this man was. Meryl stands up and says "Wolfwood!!but how?""Well, to tell you the truth, I simply used another tomato juice bottle."Wolfwood says with a small smile, then he says "Were's Vash?"."He Left"Meryl says."I see.he took the punisher?". milly says "Yes, he did".  
  
Then, Vash noticed a loud sound coming from behind him, then as if he never heard it, kept walking. Then, he sees the wooden fence that he walked by when he left. As he walked by this fence, he saw that his coat, gun and Knives's black gun, were back with him. He then hears a voice "you will soon get what you want, but you will need these to get it". He then saw the porch we Meryl was, but he saw three people there instead of two. Then, he says "Wolfwood?!?!?!""How?". Wolfwood stands up and then walks over to Vash,"heh, thanks to that tomato juice bottle I bought.tho' I did get my left arm unable the use". Then Vash knows what he can do to help him, however,there was one thing to attend to first."Knives"vash says. So they all go in the house,vash goes to put Knives in the bed in his room, Wolfwood goes in the kitchen with Milly and Meryl, and Meryl makes dinner.  
  
About five days later, Knives is better, but he won't be able to travel for at least another five days. "Hey, Vash?" Meryl says while walking out of the shower. "Yes Meryl?"Vash says over to her. "I wanted to know, who was that person that said there's one thing more to do before this is all over?" Meryl says. "Well,i do know that I have to use some plant energy to change gunsmoke a bit" vash says while buttoning his red coat up, which Meryl had sowed up for him. Meryl then walks into her room to get dressed. Vash walks to his room and picks up the phone. He knows that its gonna take some time to get to the last S.E.E.D.S ship, but he knew that wolfwood's left arm isn't really blown off, but he can't use it good. Then he thinks,"hmm...I just glad it won't be long before Eden would be a reality, but there could also be some trouble sometime.". Then, the door opens and Knives walks in, no limping, no cuts, or bullet holes to be seen on him. "You okay brother?" Vash asks. "Yes,i don't know how I healed this fast, It took me twenty-three years to recover from you're angel arm blast."Knives says with a small smile. Vash looks out the window at the clear blue sky and says "well, at least Eden isn't to far away..." 


End file.
